1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to surgical equipment and, in particular, to a surgical needle inserted into a mass of soft tissue for location and marking of a lesion using various radiographic techniques to later assist a doctor in locating the lesion during surgery.
2. Background Art
Localization needles have long been used in localizing and marking lesions in a mass of soft tissue, such as breasts, prostrates, livers, and muscle tissue to assist doctors in surgery (exploratory and otherwise). These localization needles are manually inserted into the mass of soft tissue while a doctor observes its location and progress through various radiographic techniques including, for instance, mammography, computerized tomography (CAT scan), fluoroscopy, standard x-ray, ultrasound and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI).
One type of needle, termed a "Kopans" needle, utilizes a single flexible hook-wire in marking the lesion. The hook-wire is introduced into the soft tissue sheathed within a rigid cannula. Once the localization needle is proximate the lesion, the doctor telescopically extends the flexible hook-wire out from the rigid cannula into the mass of soft tissue. A portion of the flexible hook-wire was previously fashioned into a hook, such that the hook-wire can be anchored proximate the lesion to aid in the location of the lesion during surgery. The exposed hook-wire is then often taped to the exposed skin of the patient.
Another type of localization needle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,634 to Simon. Simon discloses a biopsy needle guide device containing two hook-wires within a cannula interconnected such that the hook-wires--which telescope through the side wall of the cannula, can be engaged and disengaged from the soft tissue to provide for readjustability. Each of the two hook-wires have D-shaped cross-sections, which together almost fill the cannula.
One shortcoming of the Kopans localization needle is its propensity to fracture while a doctor attempts to anchor it within the soft tissue. Such breakage results in a portion of the hook-wire remaining within the soft tissue, which then must be removed through difficult and costly surgery. Another shortcoming of the Kopans localization needle is the difficultly in locating the hook-wire during surgery due to its small diameter.
One further shortcoming of the prior art Simon needle is its non-severable construction, which forces the cannula to remain seated within the soft tissue unit completion of the surgical location process.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a surgical needle for the location and marking of lesion within a mass of soft tissue, which is reinforced so as to minimize the occurrence of breakage.
It is an associated object of the present invention to provide a more easily locatable hook-wire member to aid in location during surgery.
It is thus a further object of the present invention to provide a surgical needle having a removable cannula, which can be removed after location of the lesion with the soft tissue and deployment of the hook-wire--one which resists breakage typically occurring at the hook-wire fold-point
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims and drawings.